


Advice

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Coping with a toxic relationship, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo decides to give Nadja advice.
Relationships: Guillermo & Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 11





	Advice

Nadja sighed.

Guillermo glanced at her. He sighed too, knowing what he had to do. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Nadja told him, "Well, since Laszlo's doing all this shit, it's been driving me nearly insane."

Guillermo asked her, "Then why don't you walk away?"

Nadja cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me, what?"

Guillermo adviced her, "Well, if he doesn't treat you well, or in other words he's toxic, then you should divorce him."

Nadja glanced down at the wedding ring on finger for a moment. Then she smiled. "You know what? You are right, Guillermo." Nadja slipped the ring off and tossed it to the ground. She crushed it beneath her shoe.

Guillermo asked her, "So what's next for you, since you're newly single?"

Nadja smiled slightly more. "Well, I meet this girl last night. She gave me her phone number…" she slightly trailed off. "I would talk to her but-"

"But what?"

"I don't know how to," Nadja confessed.

Guillermo smiled at her. "Well, I guess it's time to teach you how to talk to girls."


End file.
